


Сегодня ночью все будет хорошо

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Эцио Аудиторе пытается спасти принца Джема от убийц Борджиа.Написано для команды fandom Professional Killers 2017 на ФБ-2017.События происходят в 1495 году после захвата французами Рима. Эцио 36 лет, Чезаре - 20, Лукреции - 17.Название — строчка из старой известной песни.Канонная смерть исторического персонажа.





	Сегодня ночью все будет хорошо

В Риме звучала французская речь, развевались лазурные, вышитые лилиями, стяги. Солдаты Карла Восьмого чувствовали себя хозяевами в Вечном городе. Еще бы, сам Папа Александр Шестой встретил французского короля в жалком рубище, распростертый у алтаря, каясь в своих грехах. Весь Рим, растерянный, словно даже потускневший, опустился на колени перед победителем.  
Эцио Аудиторе устроился поудобнее на покатой крыше церкви Сан-Джорджо-ин-Велабро. Ему предстояло провести на ней всю ночь, наблюдая за дорогой между Палатином и Авентином. Выбитые двери храма тяжело висели на последних штырях, внутри было пусто, выносить нечего. Все, что представляло ценность, уже забрали.  
Эцио не был уверен, жаль ли ему Рим, отданный на поругание чужестранцам. Его родная Флоренция проявила всю хитрость, свойственную городу менял и банкиров, и сумела выступить в роли союзницы завоевателей, а не их жертвы. Синьория спасла от разграбления лавки, церкви и дворцы. Рим договориться не сумел и потому — горе побежденным. Солдаты Карла тащили все, что только приглянулось, сам Карл шел за тем, что считал своим по праву: короной Неаполя.  
Его войско катилось от холодных Альп на севере до жаркого Везувия на юге. И Рим был всего лишь одной из многих остановок на пути.  
Так что — не сегодня-завтра французское войско покинет Вечный город, и Эцио следовало выяснить, удастся ли найти среди десяти тысяч солдат одного-единственного человека — язычника, магометанина — принца Джема.

Братство ассасинов редко вмешивалось в большую политику. Пусть один король сменяет на троне другого, пусть режут и травят друг друга законные наследники и бастарды в борьбе за власть — ассасинам нет до этого дела. Они невидимы, незримы, они защищают свое, не покушаясь на чужое. Но они никогда не прощают, если в их дела вмешиваются другие. И уж точно не позволят этого тамплиерам. Магистр храмовников Родриго Борджиа, ныне носящий папскую тиару под именем Александра Шестого, повинен в смерти многих из Братства. Эцио когда-то поклялся себе, что не сдохнет, пока не сдохнет последний из Борджиа. И теперь день за днем взимал с них виру за каждую пролитую каплю крови братьев — избавляясь от сторонников нечестивого папы, облегчая его казну, нарушая планы.

О последнем замысле Папы знала вся Италия, о нем судачили чуть ли не на каждой площади любого городишки. То, что должно было быть тайным, стало явным — благодаря тем же французам.  
Когда Эцио впервые услышал подробности, он смеялся чуть ли не до слез. Неподалеку от Милана французские солдаты — жадные не до мародерства — ограбили караван купцов, среди которых затесался какой-то восточный бей. А при том обнаружилась шкатулка с весьма любопытными письмами…  
Содержание секретных писем султана Баязета быстро разнеслось от Милана до Флоренции, от Флоренции до Пизы, от Пизы до Урбино и дальше, по всей стране.  
Оказалось, глава католического мира вел тайную переписку со злейшим врагом всего христианского мира султаном Баязетом. И вместо того, чтобы проклинать друг друга, как полагается лютым врагам, они чуть ли не миловались, рассыпаясь в комплиментах уму, силе и мудрости собеседника.  
Все знали, что Баязет исправно платил папскому престолу за то, чтобы его мятежный брат, принц Джем, был жив, а на деле — чтобы тот никогда не обрел свободу. Так или иначе Александр Шестой заботился о том, чтобы принц Джем ни шагу не мог ступить без надзора. Говорили, что тот даже к своей любовнице-христианке из рода де Сасенаж ездил под присмотром папской гвардии. И солдаты с красными перьями на шлемах терпеливо ждали под окнами спальни, пока принц натешится.  
Эцио мог подтвердить, что это все правда.  
Так вот, в последнем письме султан чуть ли не напрямую предлагал Александру Шестому помочь принцу Джему обрести мир и покой, желательно сменив юдоль скорби на райские кущи. Болтуны на городских площадях, завираясь, называли немыслимые суммы, предложенные за смерть принц Джема.  
Тридцать тысяч дукатов!  
Да ты смеешься, старый дурак, бери выше, все пятьдесят!  
Вы оба идиоты, выжившие из ума, не меньше ста тысяч!

Эцио никогда ни с кем не спорил. Он читал письма Баязета, написанные на правильной латыни, и деньги действительно предлагались немалые: триста тысяч золотых дукатов. Этого хватило бы на то, чтобы купить себе небольшое княжество.  
Триста тысяч! За жизнь какого-то нехристя, пусть и голубых кровей.  
Но почему-то никто из братьев по оружию не высказал желание убить пленника и получить награду. А Эцио думал о другом: если Родриго Борджиа задумал избавиться от турка, значит, жизнь турка надо сохранить. Конечно, по здравому размышлению, именно сейчас убивать принца Джема Борджиа не станет, иначе вся Италия будет говорить, что это сделано по его приказу. На месте Папы стоило бы молиться, чтобы магометанин оставался жив и здоров. Хотя бы на то время, пока французы грабят Италию.

Римские братья докладывали: Карл Восьмой ведет отчаянный торг за то, чтобы забрать с собой принца Джема.  
Кто-то говорил, что король-рыцарь хочет защитить пленника от яда Борджиа. Другие — что жадный француз и сам не прочь взять за яйца повелителя магометан и потребовать с него плату за жизнь или смерть принца Джема.  
Эцио же, часами не слезающий с крыши церкви Сан-Джорджо-ин-Велабро, хотел лично убедиться, что чалма принца мелькнет меж стальных шлемов, когда королевское войско потечет дальше, прочь из Рима. Родриго Борджиа лишится денег и одного из своих козырей, и этого Эцио будет достаточно, чтобы отпраздновать хоть и маленькую, но победу.

Скупое зимнее солнце взошло небыстро, но под его лучами кирасы французов заблестели, как новенькие; тяжело и грузно загрохотали по камням пушки; а обозов и повозок с добычей, кажется, стало вдвое больше, чем было до прихода в Рим. Но Аудиторе увидел главное: чалму из зеленого муслима не спутать ни с герцогским беретом, ни с алой кардинальской шапкой. Маленький упрямец Карл забрал с собой не только часть папской казны, но и живую добычу — дорогого во всех смыслах восточного гостя. Интересно, понравятся ли турку горячие неаполитанки, а потом и нежные француженки?  
Эцио зевнул и решил, что он заслужил долгий сон под боком прекраснейшей из женщин Рима — папской дочери, Лукреции Борджиа.

Он завалился к ней, как обычно: плохо выбритый, в грязных сапогах, голодный как волк и точно так же скалящийся в улыбке. Никто не заметил, как он поднялся по стене, прошелся по перилам балкона и нырнул в окно.  
Лукреция еще спала. Рядом с кроватью стояла колыбель — папская дочь не так давно родила. И возилась с пухлым щекастым младенцем, как это делала бы любая итальянка, не представляющая себе жизни без детей. Эцио сбросил сапоги, упал рядом с Лукрецией на перину и тут же провалился в сон.

— Ты понимаешь, как нужно утешение женщине только что переживший развод с мужем-импотентом, — ворковала Лукреция за завтраком и гладила Эцио по колючей щеке.  
Она считала его флорентийцем-прощелыгой, обычным скучающим дворянчиком в поисках приключений, а уж, конечно, не мастером Братства ассасинов. И у нее не было причин отказывать в ласках симпатичному мужчине. Она вообще мало кому отказывала, была во всем щедрой. Младенца — его Лукреция покормила грудью, не стесняясь Эцио, — унесла нянька. И теперь они были наедине.  
Весь день они только и делали, что валялись на кровати, и Эцио с наслаждением вдыхал аромат ее грудей, пахнущих молоком.  
Ели виноград и персики. Лукреция рассказывала, какой Карл противный, и солдаты у него противные, и генералы противные. О принце Джеме она не проронила ни слова, как и о том, какой именно договор о судьбе турка заключили ее отец и французский король. Что бы там ни говорили, она умела думать не только передком.

— Буду скучать без тебя, — сказала Лукреция к вечеру третьего дня, и это означало одно: Эцио ей надоел. Аудиторе и сам подумывал, что пора бы покинуть Рим, но сделал приличествующее случаю унылое выражение лица.  
— Ах, не будешь, прекраснейшая, твой брат Чезаре всегда готов развеять твою скуку.  
Эцио взобрался на подоконник, чтобы снова нырнуть в заросли плюща, расползшиеся по стене, но сначала обернулся с воздушным поцелуем для дамы. Лукреция, румяная от последних ласк, с разочарованием скривила губы:  
— Матерь Божья, Эцио, какой вздор ты несешь. Конечно, нет. Чезаре уехал. Этот несносный грубиян Карл увез его с собой.  
— Что? — не понял Эцио. Воздушный поцелуй замер, так и не вспорхнув. Но Лукреция уже мысленно простилась с флорентийцем, закрыла страницу дня и не собиралась уделять ему больше ни минуты.  
Она обеими руками толкнула Эцио в живот, и он вывалился из окна.

Ухватившись за плющ, Эцио не упал на камни внизу. Но окно над ним было уже закрыто, ладони саднили от жестких стеблей. И неясная тревога вонзилась в душу острым шипом.

Чезаре уехал, его увез с собой этот несносный грубиян Карл.  
Французы — как уличные метельщики во Флоренции — подбирают все, что плохо лежит.  
Зачем им молодой Борджиа? Как заложник?  
Тогда бы уж лучше забрали Лукрецию. Отец ее любит, дорожит, в отличие от сынка-кардинала.  
Тот упрямый, злой, гневливый. Ненавидит своего отца. Нет в нем христианских добродетелей, полагающихся к священнику, только похожая на звериную ярость.  
Карл забрал Чезаре Борджиа.  
А если наоборот? Родриго навязал своего сына французскому королю, чтобы тот сопровождал его в походе на Неаполь? Не просто так, с вполне определенной целью?

Не прошло и получаса, как Эцио верхом на коне промчался по дороге между Палатином и Авентином, прочь из Рима, вслед за французской армией.  
Ночью пришел холодный зимний ливень.

***

 

Из-за размытых дождями дорог армия победителей увязала то в одном привале, то в другом. Впряженные кони жалобно ржали, не в силах вытащить пушки из грязи.  
Эцио нагнал последний отставший отряд в деревушке под названием Фермоза. Местный староста предупредил, что французы рассеялись по всем окрестностям и придется хорошенько побегать под дождем, чтобы понять, кто из этих мокрых лягушатников — король.  
Никаких кардиналов в алых шапочках староста отродясь не видел, а на вопрос о турке в чалме с ужасом перекрестился: спаси и сохрани, мадонна!  
Единственное, в чем Эцио был уверен: если принц Джем уже мертв — зарезан, отравлен, задушен, — мертвеца не бросили в безымянную яму. Султан Баязет просил привезти ему тело, только тогда убийца получит свои триста тысяч дукатов.  
И поэтому Эцио продолжал искать, хотя который день ливни били так, что руку вытяни — не разглядишь.

Шатер кардинала Борджиа ему показали сразу, стоило назваться гонцом из Рима. Никто не удивился, не потребовал документов с тяжелой папской печатью. Похоже, все привыкли, что посыльные снуют туда-сюда.  
Под мелким дождем дремал часовой у входа, уронив голову на грудь. Был ранний предрассветный час, когда спится слаще всего.  
Эцио тенью проник внутрь, тоже мокрый, измученный, продремавший в седле едва ли более трех часов.  
«Придушу щенка Борджиа и к Лукреции под бочок», — мелькнула мысль, и Эцио чуть не рассмеялся вслух, осознав, что почти бредит от усталости.  
Внутри было почти так же холодно, как и снаружи. Несколько углей в чаше еле-еле освещали темноту и не грели, только чадили. Два человека, закутанные в тряпки, лежали вместе, прижавшись друг к другу, на расстеленном ковре.  
Один из них — сын Папы Римского, другой — сын языческого султана.  
Разобрать бы, кто есть кто, не перепутать.

Бесшумно ступая, Эцио подошел ближе,  
Клинок, встроенный в наручи, наготове. Узнать, убить, уйти.

Когда Эцио опустился на колени, чтобы убедиться, что невиновный не умрет, то увидел: в Чезаре Борджиа было больше итальянского, чем испанского. Ни крупного грозного носа, как у Родриго Борджиа, ни тяжелых мясистых губ.  
Не успел он и разъесться. Или, мелькнула мысль, в дороге заложников не слишком хорошо кормили. Карл Восьмой вел простую солдатскую жизнь и вряд ли собирался баловать своих «гостей».  
Чезаре спал очень крепко — привилегия молодости, не знающей за собой грехов.  
Запрокинувший голову, принц Джем выглядел сильно постаревшим: его смуглая кожа казалась серой, под закатившимися глазами залегли глубокие тени. Нос заострился, как у покойника, щеки обмякли.

Эцио приложил пальцы к холодной шее: турок и вправду был мертв. Умер с час назад или около того.  
Эцио опоздал.  
Не увидеть принцу Джему ни веселых неаполитанок, ни нежных парижанок. И домой он вернется лишь для того, чтобы родной брат плюнул на его труп.

Первым порывом было выдвинуть клинок — и вонзить в убийцу, в проклятого Борджиа, загубившего человека, который ему доверился  
Но… они лежали в обнимку, как братья.  
Как люди, которые вместе проживают трудный военный поход, вместе греются в холод и делят пищу на двоих.  
Как люди, которых изгнали из дома отцы и братья, отдали в руки своих врагов.

Эцио замер. И порыв угас.  
Кто знает, почему умер турецкий принц? Может, никто и не планировал убийство.  
Может, Джем лежал в лихорадке и Чезаре согревал его своим теплом? Может, это просто глупая нелепая смерть в дороге, как бывает нелепая глупая жизнь?

И не от кого защищать. И некого карать.

Клинок беззвучно вернулся в ножны.

***

Чезаре Борджиа крепко спал, не зная, что смерть смотрит на него и дает ему отсрочку на целых десять лет.  
А потом вернется, и снова будут и сталь, и дорога, и дождь.


End file.
